A variety of hose and pipe couplings are known both in the commercial and patented prior art. Some examples of the known patented prior art are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,126,056; 2,342,834; 2,449,121; 3,142,498.
Generally speaking in the prior art, high pressure hose and pipe couplings have tended to be complex and rather costly, as well as somewhat inconvenient to use or manipulate. Less costly arrangements simply will not serve adequately for high pressure requirements and are not leak-proof under operating conditions.
With the above deficiencies of the prior art in mind, the objective of this invention is to provide a safe, convenient, efficient and leak-proof coupling of simplified and economical construction for use with hoses and pipes carrying high pressure water or water solutions and applicable to a wide range of hose or pipe sizes.
The invention features a quick disconnect capability and a leak-proof seal between the male and female coupling components which has sliding engagement for assembling without the necessity for any tools. The coupling components are corrosion and rust resistant and are constructed for mechanical and hydraulic strength and safety.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.